Explanations/the T-1000
This is where the T-800 and our heroes explain their stories to John Connor and where the T-800 explains about the T-1000, in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. veiw as the Terminator and our heroes continue driving forward John Connor: Okay, time out! Stop the bike! Stop the cars! Time out! Come on! Stop the bike, stop the cars! Terminator and our heroes turn onto a street and then pull into an ally and stop, as John Connor hops off the motorcycle John Connor: Holy. Now don't take this the wrong way. But you are a Terminator, right? Terminator: Yes. Cybernyne systems model 101. takes out the shotgun and starts reloading it John Connor: No. he fells the back of the Terminator just to check Holy crap, you're really real. I mean, whoa. You're like a machine underneath, right? But sorta alive on the outside? Terminator: I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over metal endoskeleton. John Connor: the Terminator's face and then feels inside a bullet hole and finds blood Oh, this is intense. Get a grip John. our heroes Okay, now don't take this the wrong guys, but you are talking trains, ponies, pets, a gunslinging rattlesnake, and superhero girls, right? Applejack: Eeyup. Thomas: We're from the Island of Sodor and the kingdom of Equestria. Zoe Trent: While we pets are from a pet day care. Blythe Baxter: And I work at the pet day care. Lazlo: Me, Raj, and Clam are from Camp Kidney. Eddy: Me, and my buds are from Peach Creek Cul-du-Sac Blossom: Me and my sisters, are from the City of Townsville. Brian: And we're from Quahog, Rhode Island. John Connor: the side of Percy's cab, and then touches Pinkie's mane Holy, you guys are really real. Okay, so you ponies can fly and conjure magic? Shining Armor: Sorta. Me, my sister, and the 2 white uncorns conjure magic. While Rainbow, Daring Do, and the small orange filly can fly. But my wife, can do both. John Connor: Shining Armor's horn and then Cadance's wings Oh. Okay, um, none of you are here to kill me. I figured that part out for myself, so what's the deal? Terminator: Our mission, is to protect you. the shotgun away John Connor: Yeah, who sent you? Terminator: You did. 35 years from now, you reprogrammed me to be your protector here, in this time. John Connor: Oh. This is deep. our heroes Okay, so who sent you guys? Mucker: Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. Edd: We're from the year: 2018. John Connor: 2018? How did you get here if you're from 2018? Mucker: We came in a DeLorean Time Machine I built. John Connor: Oh. veiw firefighters trying to put out the burning tow truck in the canal, as the T-1000 walks up to the scene and then he gets in a police car on, we veiw the T-800 and our heroes driving down the street at night John Connor: So this other guy, he's a Terminator like you right? Twilight; Yeah, what's his story? Princess Celestia didn't exactly give us info on him. Terminator: No, he's not like me. A T-1000. Advanced Prototype. J.J.: You mean more advanced than you are? Terminator: Yes. A Mimetic poly alloy. Eddy: Mimetic what? Applejack: What in the hay is that suppose ta mean? Terminator: Liquid metal. John Connor: Where we going? Terminator: We have to get out of the city immediately and avoid the authorities. Evan: Aye, we can't risk buyin' that thang' more time. John Connor: Listen, we gotta stop by my house. I wanna pick up some stuff. Marshall P.F.: No can do son. That T-1000 thang' would try an' reacquire you ther'. John Connor: You sure? Terminator: I would. the group pulls into a parking and park near a pay-phone Pepper Clark: Where do you want us to stop here? John Connor: Look, Todd and Janelle are morons, but I gotta warn em'. the change he has but can't find a quarter Shoot. You guys got a quarter? Blythe Baxter: Here, let me check. reaches in her pocket and checks her change Rarity: I think I might have one. takes out her purse and starts looking for her coin case as they check the Terminator busts open the bottom of the phone and takes a quarter from the pile of coins at the bottom Rainbow: That works too. veiw Janelle cutting celery as she picks up the phone Janelle: Hello? John Connor: phone Jannelle, it's me. Janelle: John? John Connor: Yeah, is everything alright? You guys okay? Janelle: Sure honey, everthing's okay. Are you alright? John Connor: Yeah, I'm fine. the conversation goes on Todd grabs the carton of milk from the fridge Janelle: John, it's late. I was begining to worry about you. If you hurry home we can sit down have dinner together. I'm making beef stew. John Connor: Something's wrong, she's never this nice. Janelle: John, where are you? Todd: the fridge and looks out the window to the dog pen What the heck is the damn dog barking at? Hey! Shut up you worthless peice of trash! John Connor: The dog's really barking. Applejack: Aw nuts, that ain't a good sign. Ah' should know, Ah've got a dog too. Todd: Thought you told the kid to get rid of that stupid mutt. talks a drink from the carton Janelle: place of the phone as we hear a thwak John, honey, it's late. Please don't make me worry. John Connor: Could he already be there? Spongebob: Well, how could we find out? Patrick: I know, put one of us on the phone and ask her. Spongebob: Patrick, that's a terrible idea. Patrick: Sorry. Terminator: the phone Janelle: Honey, are you okay? Terminator: John I'm right here. I'm fine. Janelle: Are you sure? Are you sure, you're alright? Rainbow: How'd you do that? Terminator: Rainbow I have the ability to mimic others. John What's the dog's name? John Connor: Max. Terminator: John Hey Janelle, what's wrong with Wolfie? I can hear him barking. Is he okay? James: Hey, John said the dog's name is Max, not Wolfie. Eddy: Shh! Janelle: Wolfie's fine, honey. Wolfie's just fine. Where are you? Terminator: up the phone Your foster parents are dead. Ben: They are? Bill: How do you know that? Eddy: into the phone booth and sweeps up all the change and then puts it in his pocket Janelle: up phone and looks to Todd hear something dripping, then the camera pans to the right and shows Janelle's hand turned into a sword, which squired the milk carton, went out the spout, and through Todd's mouth, for now he's dead. As his hand holding the milk drops Janelle: out the sword and then the sword turns back into an arm then Janelle turns liquid metal and reveals to actually be the T-1000 impersonating her T-1000: out of the kitchen with our heroes John Connor: Whoa, I need a minute. You're telling us, that this thing, can imitate anything it touches? Terminator: Anything it samples by physical contact. Ed: It's a impersonatin' mutant from my comic book! Pinkie: You mean he could turn into a cake or even a cupcake? Terminator: No, only an object of equal size. John Connor: So why didn't it become a bomb or something to get me? Scootaloo: Or turn his hand into a gun and try to shoot John when he was chasing him in that canal? Terminator: It can't form complex machines. Gun and explosives have chemicals, moving parts. It doesn't work like that, but it can form solid metal shapes. Raj: "Solid metal shapes"? Like what? Terminator: Knives and stabbing weapons. Fluttershy: Um, would that also include; swords, lances, and spears? Terminator: Affirmitive. Cadance: Could this T-1000 robot, imatate equines too? Terminator: If he can sample one by physical contact, it could. Penny Ling: Man this guy sounds just like a Changling, only 10 times as worse. Terminator: Yes, Changlings are insect-like equines that can imatate anything and feed off love. The T-1000 is worst than them. Willy: You know about Changlings too? Terminator: Affirmative. I was given a lot of knowledge involving Equestria as well. Sharky: Jack Sparrow That's interesting. at John's foster home T-1000: up to the dog pen, then he goes in and kills the dog, and looks at the name on it's collar the mental hospital Police officer: some photographs These were taken by a video surveillance camera, at the West Island Police Station. In 1984. He killed 17 police officers that night, men with families, children. Police officer #2: These were taken at a Mall in Rosita, photographs of the Terminator in the mall today. Police officer: Miss Connor, we know you know who this guy is. Look, I just sat here and told you that your son is missing. That the foster parents have been murdered. We know this guy's involved. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you care? Police officer #2: his hand in front of Sarah We're wasting our time. Let's go. Dr. Silberman: Sorry guys. She just grows more and more disconnected from reality as time goes on. Fraid she can't help us now. If she clears it all or says anything, I'll call you. Police Officer: Sure. they talk, Sarah takes a paperclip and hides it Dr. Siberman: Douglas, take her back, to her room. Douglas: Yes sir. grabs Sarah and takes her Come on sweetheart, let's go. with our heroes John Connor: See, we spent alot of time at Nickoda places like that. For a while there, she was with this crazy ex-green beret guy running guns. Then there were some other guys. She'd shack up with anybody who could learn form, so she can teach me how to be this great military leader. Then she gets busted. Like I'm sorry kid, you mom's a psycho. Didn't you know? It's like everything I've brought up to believe was all made up of a story. I hated her for that! But everything she said was true. She knew, and nobody believed her. Not even me. Cadance: Wow. Fluttershy: Oh, my. Edward: Then we've got to get Miss Connor out of that place. Terminator: Negative. The T-1000's highest probability for success now will be to copy Sarah Conner and wait for you to contact her. Blossom: Great, so what happens to the real Sarah? Terminator: Typically, the subject being copied is terminated. Thomas: What?! Twilight: What?! Mane 5: What?! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Cadance: What?! Brian: What? Rainbow: Why didn't you say so?! We got to go right now! John Conner: Yeah, what she said. We've gotta go right now. Terminator: John Negative. It's not a mission priority. John: Yeah, well screw it! She's a priority to me! Hey damn it, what's your problem?! Damn it! Help! Terminator: This does not help our mission. Russel Ferguson: Hey, what's the big idea?! Let him go! Eddy: LET HIM GO! PUT HIM DOWN!! John: Help! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP ME! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME! ''' Shining Armor: Put him down! You're making a scene! John: '''LET ME GO! Terminator: John John: Why the heck did you do that?! Terminator: Because you told me to. Twilight: Huh? Pepper Clark: You have to do what he says, dontcha? Terminator: That's one of my mission parameters. John Connor: Prove it. Stand on one foot. Terminator: so John Connor: YES! Cool. My own Terminator. Wow. Rainbow: Oh, awesome! Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! I want to give him orders too! guys come over Man: You okay, kid? John Connor: Take a hike, bozo. Man #2: See, let's get out of here. Man #1: WHAT!? '''Shut up, you little jerk! John Connor: "Jerk"? the Terminator Put your leg down. Did you call ''MOI ''a jerk? Man #1: Just trying to help this punk. John Connor: Grab this guy. I can't believe he call me a jerk. Terminator: the man's hair Eddy: Who's the jerk now? Glaceon: chuckles Hey, maybe we should do this to our bullies. other trys to make the Terminator let go but the Terminator grabs his hand and squeezes it the other guys leans on an old car as the Terminator takes out his pistol and cocks it Blythe Baxter: gasp '''NO!! the Terminator misfire Edd: Put that pistol down! Terminator puts the pistol on the ground John: the guys Get out of here! Joe: the Terminator What are you crazy? You could have killed him! Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator. John Connor: Listen to me very carefully, okay? You're not a Terminator anymore, all right? You got that? Peter: Yeah, you can't just go around and killing everyone on sight! Terminator: Why? Brian: What? What do you mean "why"? You just can't! Terminator: Why? Sylveon: groans Because you just can't, okay? Trust us on this. John Connor: Look, we're going to go get my mom, and I order you to help us. Terminator: the pistol Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series